Team ATM
by Thubb5231
Summary: In a world where being gifted is hidden, four teens from the same school travel to the Galapagos School for the Intellectually Advanced and changed them course of history.


**IHello! This is my first FanFiction and I am very excited! I've been wanting to write one for awhile and now I finally have. I have 3 amazing people helping me write this and some chapters will be completely their own. When that chapter comes up I will give them full credit. Please enjoy!**

 **Elipsis in the middle of the page is a flashback.**

 **Thoughts are italicized.**

 **Words with more emphasis are also italicized. (It should be easy to tell)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I slipped up again. I shouldn't have joined choir knowing what I can do with my voice. I'm scared now. I told them to forget, but what if they didn't? I hate this. I hate having these stupid abilities. They bring me nothing but anger and sadness. Idon't  
wantto be unique or special. I just want to be a normal kid. Why me?

-Crimson

I sighed. I set my pencil down, closed my diary and shut my eyes. It's been this way for years. I've been able to do things: with my voice, with my hands, and with my mind. Usually when someone finds out they have these special abilities , they're probablyhappy  
/and really excited to try it out... I wasn't. I was scared and instantly wanted to give them back. If I could, that is. I still remember it.

 _..._

 _"Crimson, honey? Come down here for a second. I want to show you something." My mom shouted from downstairs._

 _"Okay! I'll be down there in a second!" I yelled back._

 _I got off my bed and laid down my crayons. I was coloring in a Nemo sketch book. That was my favorite movie. I watched it like three times a week. I was singing "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid under my breath. You could still hear it though. I walked past my brothers room. He had his door open wide. He was messing with his PlayStation he got last year for Christmas. My singing got louder and more wavy. It was almost hypnotizing. All the racket in Trinton's room stopped. He walked to his door and I looked back at him. His eyes were glowing a light shade of purple._

 _"Trinton?" I questioned quietly._

 _No response. I tried again. Nothing. I walked closer to him and he stared straight ahead. I told him to stop acting weird. He did. His eyes lost the purple hue. He looked down at me and asked me what I did. I said I was just singing. Trinton stared at me for a second and walked back into his room. I watched him shut the door. I paused for a few moments and then continued to walk downstairs._

 _..._

I opened my eyes. That happened nine years ago when I was four. Ever since then, that power has gotten stronger. Now, even whisperinga tune close enough to someonewill make themstop and stare ahead like robots. I've learned more aboutit so I've gotten  
/better at controlling the power.

In Greek Mythology, there was these Sirens who sang these beautiful songs. Every man and woman would follow this lovely sound all the way to those evil creatures. They lured people in and killed them, however not before they made a few commands. What  
/ever they wanted they would get. People had no choice but to do what they said. The songs hypnotized them.

Once I found out that information, I deemed the power to be called Siren Singing. That way I'll always remember the danger that comes with me opening my mouth.

I stopped singing after I slipped up and hypnotized my mom. In a moment of anger, I sang out a long noteand my mom stopped and stared. I was horrified that I had let my emotions control me. I told my mom to forget what happened and she did. I promisedmyselfthat  
I wouldn't sing again, but it didn't last very long. I needed to figure out how to be able to sing and not hypnotize people because I had already joined choir. The only way I could control it was to use it.

I practiced with my fish, George. Fish hada very short attention span so I knew it wouldn't hurt him toobad.I would turn on my radio really loud so no one else could hear me sing. Then I would sing a scale to George withvibrato and without  
it.

In choir, vibrato is the wavy-like sound you hear when a singer sings a long note. Some singers have it and some don't. I happen to have this ability. I wondered if the vibrato that occurred whenever I sang was putting people in trances. I didn't knowhow  
my powers worked that well so I was grasping for straws. Well, my theory was right. When I had no vibrato Georgepaid no attention to me. I was ecstatic. I could sing and not have to worry about making people robots anymore. I didn't worryabout  
it and everything was going great. Until today, of course.

 _..._

 _I woke up around 6:20 and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I came back into my room and got dressed. I put mascara on because I loved that stuff and added some blush to my already red cheeks. I walked back into the bathroom to wet down my hair. I looked in the mirror. I saw my big brown eyes that popped with the mascara and my long, curly brown hair that was still wet from the water. I was wearing a solid red t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black gym shoes. I looked into my eyes through the mirror. I was anxious. It felt like it was going to be a bad day. Everyone in my house was acting strange and it was making me uneasy and scared. I pushed it aside and smiled to myself in the mirror._

 _I walked down to the bus stop with my headphones on. My face completely neutral so I don't encourage anyone to talk to me. They're all annoying anyways. The bus arrives and I'm the first one on. I pick a seat where no one is sitting and plant my backpack next to me so no one can sit by me. As I look at the trees and buildings we pass through my window, I think about my friendships. I used to sit with my best friend Abby, but we don't talk anymore. My parents are glad. They think she's a wild child that I don't need to be around. Oh well. I knew it was a friendship that wouldn't last long._

 _The bus arrives at my middle school and I walk in quicky. I have two options here. First, go to the gym and talk to people that I'm not close with and who only talk to me until their actual friends. Second,go to the cafeteria where I can sit with quiet people who read books. The cafeteria it is then. I sit at a table closer to the eighth grade hallway so I don't get trampled by the swarm of people that migrate to their hallway once the bell rings. Headphones still blasting out music, I start texting Hope until it's time to go. Fifteen minutes later, the bell rings and everyone gets up and goes to class._

 _I'm in the eighth grade hallway. Each hallway is color coded. Our color is dark blue. A sad dark blue. Seventh is green and sixth is a bright yellow. Everyone thinks that the colors get more depressing as the grades go up. It's true I guess. I get my things from my locker, I have a top locker this year, and go to my home room class, which is science. I scan the room and notice that Adrian and Artemis are already there. They're in my other classes and I'm a give the benefit of the doubt kind of person but I don't like them. Artemis and her holier than thou attitude never talks unless she's correcting someone. Adrian is annoyingly uncaring. He's so wrapped up in his doodles that whenever we have to work together he tries to get everything done as fast as possible so he can go back to ignoring the entire human population._

 _I sit at my table that I have to share with Evan. He's really smart. Not to be arrogant, but I'm smarter. It's been rumored that Artemis is the smartest in our entire grade, maybe even our school. With Hope, Adrian and me right behind her._

 _Homeroom ends and I go to my Blazertime class. This is usually a class that you take to help you with your worst subject, but since I don't need help I am in Select Choir._

 _I walk into class with my choir binder and a mechanical-pencil. Wooden pencils hurt my hands.I walk up the risers and sit at my seat. I'm the first one there, so I watch people trickle in. Once Hope walks in, I get up from my seat and walk to her chair. Hope has average length light brown hair and blue, green and hazel eyes. She's talking to Mckenzie._

 _"Hey Crimson." Mckenzie said followed by a smile._

 _"Hi." I say shortly. I'm not in the mood to chat with her. Hope notices my curtness and walks with me back to my seat._

 _I sigh. "I'm sorry for being rude to her." I tell her._

 _"Maybe you should tell her that." She laughs. I smile back at her._

 _"Yeah. Maybe." I say. "I'm just cranky. Everyone at my house is acting strange and it's making me antsy."_

 _"Why do you think they're acting like that?" She wonders._

 _"If I knew, I probably wouldn't be so ticked off right now." I huff. She smiles apologetically and walks back to her seat. I face the front of the room._

 _Mrs. Leffler walks in the classroom. She's a petite woman with short, wavy brown hair that's always in a ponytail. And like most teachers, she just weird in general, but our choir sounds good, so she must be doing something right._

 _We warm up and Mrs. Leffler announces that there is a solo part that we can audition for if we want to. That gets my attention because I've never done a solo. I don't think I'll do it though. With my situation that might be WAY too risky. But I'm definitely interested. Maybe... Mrs. Leffler spends the rest of class time teaching us "Bom Bidi Bom" and calling people into her office for auditions. She says that the rest of the people that want to audition can go during our actual Treble Choir class. Then she dismisses the class._

 _"Are you going to audition Crim?" Hope asks as we walk down the hallway together._

 _"I've been thinking about it." I reply. "Are you going to audition Mckenzie?"_

 _"Definitely. I just wanted to wait until Treble choir to audition so I can see who mycompetition is." Mckenzie tells me._

 _"Hmm." I say and then roll my eyes. Survey the competition huh? I just might have to audition then and see who wins. My face lifts into a little, barely noticeable, smirk._

 _I'm not a super competitive person but I've never liked Mckenzie. People consider her the best singer but they haven't heard me. I just want to show people that I'm not always second best. And I'm tired of not taking opportunities because of my stupid abilities. I'm going to audition. I'll just tell Mrs. Leffler that I can't perform in front of people and say that I just wanted to try it out and see how I would do._

 _Science passes by as a blur and so does social studies. It's finally time for Chorus. I get into class and go to my seat. I sit next to Bailey. She's confident in her voice so I think she'll audition. Ashley definitely will. She's always thought that she's the best there can be._

 _Class starts and I'm eager to get to the auditions. She announces again that we can audition and I'm getting annoyed and impatient. My feet are tapping on the ground as a replacement for humming. I've gotten so used to forcing myself not to hum orsingthat my body just goes straight for tapping of any kind. Mrs. Leffler finally calls people in for auditions. I wait until after Mckenzie goes to raise my hand. I can tell Mrs. Leffler is surprised. I usually never volunteer for anything. I'm the type of person who stays in the background and sings quietly, but beautifully. Afraid to be heard, but even more afraid of not being acknowledged._

 _She calls me up and suddenly I get very nervous. All of it, the audition and the competition, seems like a bad idea. I've been running on my emotions and doing what I want to do. I've just been trying to one up Mckenzie and Ashley for both being stuck up. But I haven't rationally thought anything out. I can't do anything about it now. Everyone is staring and waiting for me to go. Backing out isn't an option anymore Crimson, I think to myself. Slowly, I stand up and walk down the black risers, littered with tiny ripped up papers and fallen lead, and into her office. She shuts the door and people outside start conversing and packing up since it's basically a free day and I'm the last one to audition. She tells me to match pitch with her and I do. No vibrato. She wants me to sight read and I do, flawlessly I might add. Mrs. Leffler asks me to pick a song and I have to sing the whole song for her. I tell her "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. She nods and pulls up the song on YouTube just in case I need lyrics. She turns the volume down so she can hear my actual voice and not Bruno's voice. I start singing and she's writing things down. I close my eyes and the world washes away. It's just Bruno Mars and I singing together. I don't realize what I'm doing; I don't realize how I'm singing. Minutes tick by, ever so slowly and the song is over. I open my eyes._

 _Purple hued eyes stare ahead of me. I look out the window into the class room. More purple hued eyes. I see Hope. She has the same colored eyes as well, but they seem dimmer than others. Three minutes. That's all it took for the trance to take affect. I scrambled to find Mrs. Leffler's note sheet. No, forget that. She didn't even get past thirty seconds. Tears fill my eyesand Ifall to the floor, letting the tears trickle down my face. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have thought that I could control my power completely._

 _"Why? Why me? I didn't want this. I hate this. Just take them back please. Please..." I whisper to myself._

 _I sit on the floor until I remember that I have to tell them to do something or they will stay like that. I get up from the ground and wipe my tears. I calm myself down and clear my voice. I look at my teacher and then again at Hope. She's my best friend. I can't leave her like this._

 _I open the door so the rest of my classmates can hear me. I clear my throat speak with a strong determined voice. "None of you will remember this. I did not sing or audition for anything. Mckenzie was the best performer. She will be the one to solo." I say this as I erase everything my teacher wrote about my performance. One hundreds across the board. I smile to myself. I would've gotten the solo. That was enough for me. I finish my sentence and look at my teacher. Her eyes return to their original color and the purple hue leaves her eyes. I sigh in absolute relief. I walk out of her office before she notices me._

 _"Mckenzie will be our solo performance. Great job everyone. Class dismissed." Mrs. Leffler says._

 _I pack my things up and leave the classroom first. Everyone is congratulating Mckenzie. I'll tell her later. I can still remember their eyes. I never want to see them again._

 _..._

The rest of the day went by so quickly. Right after I got off the bus I ran to my house. I opened the garage and went straight into my room. I wrote an entry in my diary and then I threw my blue and white backpack on the floor and laid on my purplethis  
blanket. But the purple reminds me so much of today. My walls are purple and so are the decorations on my walls. I start panicking, but quickly control myself. I change into mypajamas, they always make me feel better,and crawl into mybed  
/ignoring the color of it. More tears fall and my phone vibrates but I don't check it. I'm 13 years old with the power to make people my slaves. That's a big responsibility and it's very dangerous. I'm afraid of it. I don't wantto hurt anybody. I just  
want to be normal. I fell asleep soon after, my yearning to not be unique repeatingin my head.

I wake up to the sound of my dad knocking on my door. I unlock my bedroom door and run back to my bed. He walks in and sits down next to me.

"Crimson, are you ready to go on our walk?" He asks.

"No. I'm tired dad can you please let me skip today?" I answer with my voice muffled by the blankets.

"No. I have something I want to tell you. Come on it will be quick. You'll feel better once you're done." He tells me.

"...fine. Give me a few minutes to change." I finally answer.

He says okay and leaves. I lie in bed for a little bit. What does he want to talk about? I wonder. I get up and get dressed. I wear black sweat pants and the same t-shirt from school. I walk downstairs and my brothers are all hanging out downstairs and  
/my

mom is on the couch. She looks at me.

"You guys going on your walk?" My mom asks.

"Yeah we will be back soon." I tell her.

My brothers don't say anything. Weird. They're always blabbing on about something. My dad gets his keys and we get in his black Ford truck.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask. Not expecting the response I get in return.

"Your mom and I are getting a divorce, Crimson. I'm sorry. We just weren't getting along for these past few months and we're not on the same page anymore. It's time. Your mom wanted me to tell you. She can't bear it she says. You know that we love youvery  
much." He says, slowly.

I sit there stunned. I knew today was going to be a bad day.

"Why?" I choke out.

My dad doesn't say anything. I look at my neighborhoodthrough the window, while tears stream down my face. My world has been shattered. My parents who are the most important people to me are splitting up. I continue to cry. It's getting uglier and  
I can'tstop it. I'm so sad. My dad is trying to make me feel better but right now I don't want to look at him or say anything. I see myself in the rear view windows. My face is red and puffy and you can see tear streaks goingdown my face.  
I justwantedto know the real reasons. I have four brothers, technically half brothers. All of them have parents that are divorced. My only wish was to be the child that didn't have divorced parents. Some wishes don't come true I guess.

We arrive at the park. I sit in the car and tell my dad to go without me. He gets out of the car but doesn't leave. He lets me be alone and compose myself before I get out of the car. I try to be strong. I wipe away my tears and breathe slowly to tryto  
calm down. After a few minutes, I get out of the car and give my dad a weak smile. He returns it and puts his arm around my shoulders and we walk. He explains to me more why they're getting a divorce and I listen silently. He asks me to staywith  
him thatfirst week when he moves out. I say I will.

My dad gets me ice cream on the way home. It kinda ruins the walk but it makes me feel better. I walk inside and my brothers are still there and they look at me. They knew and I was the last one to find out. My mom is on the couch and she looks like a  
mess. Rumpledclothing, bed head, runny makeup. I can tell that it's been hard for her. And yet, I say nothing to them and walk upstairs. The weight of the entire day falls on me as I walk into my room. I've cried the entire day. Why not do itsome  
more?I ask myself angrily.

This time when I cry it's different. There is anger and frustration with my parents, with my powers and with myself for being so helpless this entire time. I didn't see what was going on in my house; I couldn't do anything to change it. I turn my musicon  
really loud again. I fall on my bed and scream into my pillows and just cry. I fall asleep utterly exhausted and defeated. It was a sad Tuesday day. I didn't notice the cats outside my window or the bright glow that I was emitting as I fellasleep.

One month later.

Dear Diary,

It's been a month since my parents got divorced. I stayed with my mom since my dad's apartment was to small for all of us. I stayed with him the first week like I promised I would. I even helped him move out his stuff and pack it all away. Since thatday  
I haven't cried about it. Today's the last day of school and I'm really happy about that. I'm supposed to sing for our graduation ceremony but I decided to bail on it. I told my other group members that my parents decided to take us on vacation and  
wehad to leave right when I got home from school. Not true obviously. Oh! I got two cats! Macy and Maddie. They're so cute. But they seem more intelligent than I would expect. Almost like they understand everything I'm saying. I feel differentsince  
the divorce. I feel like I have more control over my emotions and my Siren power. So that's definitely a good thing. I'll write more later.

-Crimson

I did my usual morning routine and I waspretty happy today. School is ending and summer is approaching. I'm sad though. I'll miss Hope over the break. Maybe we can hangout. I'll have to ask her.

I arrive at school for the last time. I went to the gym today because I should probably say goodbye to the people in there. I'm relatively known around school as nice and kind so I have no problem with friends. Everyone is pretty happy and excited for  
summer,but I can tell that there is a lingering sadness. It's our last day here and I know I'll miss it. Time goes by quickly and the teachers that are in the gym dismiss us by grade. We spend the half of the day watching movies or chatting  
with our friends.I did a little bit of both. I brought JOLLY RANCHERS to school and I gave some to my friend Andrew, he ate all the purple and green. Those were my least favorite. 

Our grade spent the rest of the day outside. At first I hung out with Cassidy and Hailey by the Kona Ice trucks but then I moved on to the side of the school and played frisbee until I sat down and hung out with Hope and some other people. I sawArtemis  
and Adrian. I looked at them for a second. I turned back to Hope who was laughing at something. I joined in with the laughter andfinished off eighth grade with my friends.

The bus ride home was sad. All the teachers were lined up and waving us goodbye. Before that, we watched a video with our entire eighth grade class that brought many to tears. Including me. Itwas a good day. I made a lot of memories.

August

Summer is almost over and school is starting back up again. Ugh. The summer was so nice. I spent a lot of time swimming with my friends and cousin, Taylor. I spent every other week with my dad. It was fun. I did get to spend time with Hope. We had a lot  
of

sleepovers.

I went downstairs and outside. My mom was working on the garden. I gave her a hug and she asked me to check the mail. I walked to the end of our driveway and opened up the mail box. There was a huge orange envelope in there with some letters on top. I  
/lookedat the letters and sorted them out by name. Then I got to the envelope. It read: To the Parent/Guardian of Crimson Phoenix Rose. I was intrigued. I walked to my mom and showed her the envelope. She told me to open it.

I went inside and found our envelope opener in our junk drawer in the kitchen. I ripped it open and pulled out the contents inside. A letter. One to my parents and one to me. I told my mom to read hers aloud while I sifted through the other papers inside.

She said, "To who this may concern, Your daughter Crimson Phoenix Rose has been accepted to the Galapagos School for the Intellectually Advanced. We've seen her testing scores at her previous school and find her to be a perfect fit for our curriculum.  
/Inside the envelope is various packets that you must sign if you allow her to go. This is a full ride scholarship and we encourage you to let your daughter partake in this once in a lifetime opportunity. Thank you. Signed the GSIA." My mom finished.

I was stunned. Me? I got into this school? I've heard about it. Only the best in the country are allowed to go there. It's extremely competitive and the entrance exams are almost impossible to pass. I'm sure one of these packets is the exam. I look throughthe  
papers and I find the exam. Just as expected, it's huge and scary looking. I feel as though its hungry for my blood and tears. I shiver and set the packet down. I look at my mom. She looks just as stunned.

"Can I go?" I ask instantly.

"What?!" She screeches.

I cringe. My ears hurting.

"Mom," I start slowly. "This is a once in lifetime opportunity. If I don't do this then what? I'm supposed to get a mediocre job and live comfortably? This school makes legends. This school is one of the hardest schools to get into and you're saying I  
shouldn'tgo?!" I start to yell. "If I don't go I'm wasting everything that you and dad gave me! I will never have a better chance at life. I will waste away here! I won't forgive you if you say I can't go." I finish. Wind is blowing out of nowhere.

I can see that I hurt her with my comment, but she brushes it off and continues with her mini rant. "It's in the Galápagos Islands Crimson! You're 14! I'm not sending my daughter to an island 2000 something miles awayfrom here! I'm not sending youto  
/another continent!" She screams at me. I start to calm down.

"Mom." I say softer this time. "I know you're scared for me, but this is a lifetime opportunity. Please. _Please_. Let me go mom. Please trust me. You can fly with me over there. Drop me off and see me settle in my dorm. I can call the school and  
make arrangements.

Please mom. Please." I beg.

"I have to talk with your dad." She sighs out. "Don't get your hopes up. We have a lot to discuss later. A lot."

"Okay." I nod.

She walks away. I open my letter.

"Dear Crimson P. Rose,

You've been cordially invited to attend GSIA - Galápagos School for the Intellectually Advanced. Your test scores have shown to be exemplary among your classmates and we would enjoy for you to take part in our program. This opportunity is not withoutthe  
/generous offer of a GSIA scholarship - all trip, dorm, and tuition costs are taken care for. Please acknowledge this opportunity.

If you are interested then please read and consolidate with all the prerequisite forms attached.

-GSIA,

President of GSIA Education Department, Laura Veil."

I can finally control my powers the right way. I have to go to this school. Once I learn how to control them, I won't have to use them. I can be normal. I think to myself. Convincing my parents will be the hard part. I pick up the papers and go to myroom.  
/I have things to fill out.

* * *

 **So how'd you like it? Next chapter will either be my first day of boarding school or a chapter in another characters pov. Until next time! Bye bye!**


End file.
